custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Volaeris
Volaeris was a Le-Matoran, and later a Toa of Air who later began experiencing painful seizures History Early Life Similarly to most other Matoran, Volaeris began his life on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed in a moderately-sized village on Ora Nui. He endeavored to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Volaeris gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Volaeris was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Matoran life While in his home village, Volaeris served in the role of a hunter, gathering food for his village. Early on, the residents of Volaeris's village decided to begin to expand and fortify their village to better protect it. They erected several walls and enacted various security measures, such as traps and other defenses Around 81,000 years ago, their village was forced to harbor a Toa that showed up at their gate, claiming he was being chased. After some persuasion, they grudgingly agreed, and sure enough, not long after another Toa showed up searching for the Toa. He nearly destroyed the village, but instead decided to leave, deciding it was not worth his time. Most villagers were suitably disturbed by the event, and the Toa they were harboring left as quickly as possible. After some time, their village experiences several freak Rahi attacks. With no Toa to protect them, they were forced to drive the beasts away themselves. Building a home Volaeris, along with several other Matoran participated in numerous scouting parties in attempt to find a more suitable position, most of which were inconclusive or unsuccessful. However, on one such trip, Volaeris and a Ta-Matoran were scouting around a steep ravine. Volaeris somehow fell in, and while the Ta-Matoran tried to rescue him, Volaeris fell hard and was presumed to be dead. The Ta-Matoran brought back the news to the rest of the village, and while there was some mourning by his friends, the event of his death was mostly swept up in trying to find a new home. Still in the ravine, Volaeris was not dead, but instead comatose. After lying there for several hours, a wizened old Toa discovered him there, and brought him back to his dwelling, which was also located in the Ravine. The Toa nursed him back to health, and Volaeris remained in a coma for a month and a half before awakening. When he did wake, he realized that he had no memory of how he got where he was or even who exactly he was, except for his name and jittery fragments of memory. The Toa who helped him explained that he had found Volaeris in the ravine, unconscious and severely wounded. The Le-Matoran accepted this fact, and when the old Toa proffered an invitation to live with him in the Ravine, Volaeris accepted this as well. As such, the old Toa began training Volaeris, grooming him to be a new Toa, without telling the Le-Matoran his intentions. Tusval learned how to fight as he gradually continued to heal, and practiced routines that would help him use his elemental powers and Kanohi when he became a Toa. Volaeris and the old Toa supported each other, helping in ways they couldn't do themselves. Eventually, the day came when Volaeris's Toa mentor revealed that he wished to turn him into a Toa, the Mahiki-wearer was stunned. He didn't know how exactly he felt, but he was honored to think that his mentor and friend thought as highly of him as to give him a Toa stone. Tusval didn't immediately turn himself into a Toa, as he couldn't, being at the bottom of a ravine, with no Suva for Kios. He wanted to wait till later to make the journey. However, shortly before Volaeris was to set out to make the journey to the Suva, their home was attacked by a Makuta for unknown reasons. The Makuta blew a hole straight to their home, and proceeded to destroy everything in sight in an attempt to kill anyone nearby. Volaeris's mentor was badly wounded before they managed to hole themselves up in a back room, which was attached to a side entrance. Near death, the old Toa made Volaeris take his Kanohi Zatth and a Toa stone, and told him to go and become a Toa. Realizing and accepting that his mentor had a matter of moments to live whatever he did, and that this was a very important wish for his companion, he fled, and not a moment to soon. Volaeris went as quickly as he could to the Suva, the route to which he and his now-deceased mentor had planned, and watched the Ravine implode behind him. The Le-Matoran's journey was uneventful and brief, although tense, and Volaeris made use of the Suva in a nearby Village. Before using his Toa stone, he swapped out his noble Kanohi Mahiki for his Mentor's Kanohi Zatth. Inserting his mentor's Toa stone, Volaeris was immediately turned into a Toa. However, upon this happening, the Now-Toa of Air realized that the Zatth for some reason, didn't work. Despite this, he kept the mask out of respect. Metru Nui Unsure of what to do, Volaeris decided to journey to Metru Nui. This journey took several months for him to complete. Along the way, he encountered a Toa of Psionics, who pointed him in the right direction, and gave him some advice on traveling through the wilderness alone. It was around this time he began experiencing debilitating seizures, in which his body would violently shake, twitch, and convulse. The first time this happened, Volaeris was in public, in full view of the surrounding beings, and so became deeply ashamed of his condition afterwards. Upon reaching the Northern continent, he encountered another Toa of Psionics, named Check. She wanted passage to Metru Nui, the same as Volaeris, and she paid him to let her accompany him. She didn't speak much, and when they reached Metru Nui, they separated. They didn’t see each other again. Now in Metru Nui, Volaeris sought out a profession. Unfortunately, he wan't able to consistently perform his jobs due to his seizures, and as such, ended up as more of a beggar. He didn't consider joining the city's Toa because he wanted to remain individual. At this time, he received a message that offered him an enhance to his powers, in exchange for doing a job. He accepted, and under unknown circumstances, ended up serving with a shady organization. Tbw Abilities and Traits Volaeris tends to shun relationships with others, as his periodic seizures usually only bring awkward questions. This has led to him being more of a loner, wandering type person. He is also very sentimental about his possessions. As a Toa of Air, Volaeris had near-perfect control over wind. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb air. Examples of such included creating windstorms, using wind currents to fly, and absorbing all the air in an area to create a vacuum. Powers and Equipment As a Le-Matoran, Volaeris possessed innate Air powers, which manifested as a great agility in tall structures but clumsiness on solid ground. When He became a Toa, He gained full access to his Air powers. Volaeris wears a Kanohi Zatth, Mask of Summoning. It's mask power is currently inaccessible due to unknown reasons. Volaeris' tools consist of his Jagged sword and his gun, both of which he cherishes Category:Air Category:Toa of Air